murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Ross
Annie Ross was a character who appeared in Murder. She was best friends with Melanie Hart and in an abusive relationship with Zach McKay before his death. She was the seventh victim in the Buzzing Massacre, Arthur Clyde's second killing spree. She was portrayed by Annie Juran. Description Annie was described as, "a blonde, cutesy girly-girl, friend to all. She is very pretty but in the most unassuming way. Her happiness and positivity mask the depression caused by her boyfriend's abusive behavior." Appearances * Murder * Murder: Part 2 (Dream) Murder Annie joined her friends at Melanie Hart's house following Chester Grayson's funeral. She chatted with her friends, laughing and having a good time until her boyfriend, Zach McKay, called her and she excused herself from the party. Not soon after, she snuck off to a spare bedroom to sneak Zach into the house. The pair began to makeout before Zach hit her when she resisted his sexual advances, showing his abusive side. After demanding he get her a drink, Annie made her way to the kitchen quickly, fearing what Zach would do if she took too long, she hurried to get his drink but was stopped when Melanie noticed her acting strange, Annie revealed that she'd snuck Zach into the house and that he had hit her. Infuriated, Melanie confronted Zach and twisted his arm out of place and kicked him out of her house, Annie was relieved and thanked Melanie for being there for her. Annie was later exposed to the buzzing signal by Audrey Harper. The next day, Annie and Elle Parkes decided to head into town together to get snacks and drinks for the party. While Annie used the restroom, Elle noticed a strange man watching them. When they saw that he was wielding a knife, the girls were spooked and hurried back to the house, explaining what they'd seen to the group. Not long after that, Zach's body came flying through a window and caused Annie to start to hyperventilate, having an emotional breakdown. Melanie comforted her, Annie soon returning the favor when Melanie's boyfriend (Toby Deveaux) was also killed. The remaining group retreated deeper into the house, Elle and Annie splitting off from the group and finding an escape route through a window. While Elle was being helped outside by Melanie and Braedon Harris, the Killer - Arthur Clyde - discovered them and killed Annie, impaling her with a pitchfork and then throwing her through a second story window. Murder: Part 2 Melanie Hart and Annie's younger sister, Roslyn Ross, talked about missing Annie. Braedon Harris and Melanie also talked about how the three of them (Melanie, Braedon, and Annie) had planned on attending Columtreal University together. Annie later appeared in a dream of Melanie's, her subconscious taunting her with Annie's death. She gave Melanie a cryptic clue toward the identity of the Killer, telling her to look in the survivors. Trivia * Her death date was October 13, 2009. * Her death remains the most shocking moment of the Murder series. ** Her death was so shocking because she was entirely based upon her actress' main Second Life avatar, Annie Juran. The "Annie" character is typically not killed in MelAnnie RP's and is usually seen to be a "Final Girl" over Melanie's characters. ** As an "Annie" character, she was a favorite to survive from the initial planning stages of Murder. ** She is ranked #7 by Melanie. Category:Characters Category:Murder 1 Category:Murder 2 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Thrown Category:Seventh person to die Category:Annie Juran Category:Abdomen impaled